Emblemas Dharma
Para otros logos vistos en Lost, ver Logos La Iniciativa DHARMA está representada por una serie de logos de 8 lados, basado en el tradicional bagua taoísta o el pa kua ("ocho trigramas" en chino). Uno se cree que es el logo general, representando a la Iniciativa como un todo. Los otros logos están diseñados específicamente para cada una de las diferentes actividades de la Iniciativa DHARMA, en particular para las estaciones en la Isla. Estos logos de las estaciones están pintados en paredes e impresos en varios objetos de las estaciones; también aparecen en los vídeos de Orientación. Información general ]] Los logos son octagonales y las partes exteriores del octaedro derivan del I Ching (ver abajo). La mayoría de los logos contienen la palabra "DHARMA" en el centro, excepto en la Hidra, La Perla, La Llama y El Espejo, que la tienen debajo del centro. Las diferencias principales entre los logos yacen en la parte circular central, que contiene un símbolo ùnico para cada estación. Cuatro de estos símbolos están dibujados en el mapa de la puerta blindada. Con la excepción del logo de El Bastón, que es rojo en su parte central, todos aparecen en blanco y negro. Cuando el logo está pintado en una pared, el contorno parece tener huecos. No obstante, esto es debido probablemente a la técnica del stencil, utilizada en la pintura con spray. Los logos son normalmente negros sobre un fondo blanco o neutral, a menos que aparezcan en vídeo, caso en el que los colores se invierten a un logo blanco en un fondo negro. Sin embargo, el logo de la Perla es blanco sobre un fondo negro, incluso presentado fuera del vídeo. Por ejemplo, aunque el logo de El Cisne es un logo negro sobre un fondo blanco, los colores se invierten en el vídeo de Orientación de El Cisne. Por otra parte, el logo de la Perla siempre está con el color invertido, incluso si no sale en el vídeo. El logo se ve en pantalla por primera vez muy brevemente justo al comienzo de "Man of Science, Man of Faith", cuando Desmond, en su rutina diaria, abre un armario rojo en El Cisne para cojer un inyector pneumático y un bote con la vacuna para inyectársela a sí mismo. El logo vuelve a aparecer cuando Desmond enfoca su telescopio hacia la entrada de la Escotilla, después de oir la explosión. Logo Principal * Parece ser el logo dominante de la Iniciativa DHARMA, correspondiente a la iniciativa como conjunto y representando a todas las estaciones DHARMA, las pruebas y las actividades. Apariciones en Lost * En "A Tale of Two Cities" en varios productos DHARMA como champú, jabón, agua embotellada, ketchup, y salsa de la estación Hidra. * En el vídeo de introducción del disco 7 del DVD de la Segunda Temporada * En el morro de la furgoneta DHARMA en "Tricia Tanaka Is Dead". * En varios productos de comida en la estación La Llama. * En el mapa de cableado DHARMA, en la esquina inferior derecha. * En varios monos de trabajo de los barracones, en "The Man Behind the Curtain" Apariciones en JRA * En el primer vídeo de Rachel Blake en la ''LOST'' Experience. Logo de El Cisne Estación DHARMA asociada: El Cisne * La imagen del centro del logo es un cisne. * La palabra DHARMA está escrita sobre el dibujo del cisne. Apariciones en Lost * Este logo aparece en numerosos lugares y en muchos objetos del interior de la estación 3, El Cisne. También se muestra en el vídeo de Orientación de El Cisne, donde sus colores están invertidos. * El símbolo de El Cisne también aparece en el mapa de la puerta blindada. * El logo aparece en varios productos de comida que estaban almacenados en El Cisne, y también en los que fueron arrojados a la Isla en el episodio "Lockdown". * El logo aparece en las cartas de la Iniciativa DHARMA. * Por alguna razón el logo apareció en las botellas de alcohol de la Llama y en algunos prodcutos alimentícios en los Barracones. Primera Aparición Fue durante el primer episodo de la segunda temporada "Man of Science, Man of Faith" cuando Desmond abre una taquilla roja en El Cisne, cogiendo un bote para la vacuna con la intención de inyectárselo (aprox. a los 2 minutos y 20 segundos de episodio). Ver imagen en Información general. Apariciones en JRA * El logo aparece sobre los tiburones en las imágenes publicadas en la página web de DJ Dan, y en un hackeo de la web de la Fundación Hanso. Logo de La Flecha Estación DHARMA asociada: La Flecha en el mono de Horace]] * La imagen del centro del logo es una flecha apuntando hacia arriba. * La palabra "DHARMA" está escrita en el centro del círculo. Apariciones * En algunas de las paredes de la estación Flecha. * En el mapa de la puerta blindada. * El logo aparece en el mono de Horace Goodspeed, con los colores centrales invertidos. Logo de El Bastón Estación DHARMA asociada: El Bastón )]] .]] * La imagen del centro del logo es un caduceo rojo, un símbolo de la medicina. * Este es el único logo a color, en lugar de estar en blanco y negro. Incluso en etiquetas u hojas de papel, los otros logos están en blanco y negro. El Caduceo siempre está a color. Apariciones * Este logo aparece en la estación El Bastón y en todo su equipo y provisiones. * El símbolo del caduceo también está dibujado en el mapa de la puerta blindada. * Puede ser visto en el kit médico de la estación Llama. * En la bata de un médico que estaba vacunando a nuevos reclutas. * Se vio en el cuarto de taquillas cuando Kate examinó los casilleros. * Apareció este logo en el episodio de la quinta temporada "Because You Left" en el kit de primeros auxilios de Richard Alpert cuando cura a John Locke de una herida de bala. Logo de La Perla Estación DHARMA asociada: La Perla * La imagen en el centro del logo es un círculo blanco, probablemente representando una perla blanca. * Este logo es uno de los 4 logos en los que la palabra 'DHARMA' no aparece en el dibujo central, sino en una de las líneas que rodean este dibujo. La otras estaciones en cuyos logos también ocurre esto son La Hidra , La Llama, y El Espejo. Apariciones * Aparece en la estación 5, La Perla. * En "?", un grupo de personas haciendo ejericios de saltos en el Vídeo de Orientación de La Perla llevan camisetas con este logo. * En "Further Instructions", uno de los esqueletos en la cueva del oso polar lleva una camisa con el logo de la Perla. *Este es uno de los tres logos DHARMA con un esquema de color invertido. Logo de La Hidra Estación DHARMA asociada: La Hidra *La imagen del centro es una Hidra *Como en los logos de La Perla, La Llama, y El Espejo, la palabra DHARMA está una línea por debajo, en lugar de estar situada en el centro del logo. Logo rojo de la Hidra (no canon) *El logo rojo de la Hidra apareció en la tienda online de la ABC. A Damon Lindelof se lo vió usando una gorra con este logo. Nunca apareció en Lost. Apariciones * Este logo aparece en una tubería, visible desde las jaules en que Sawyer, Kate, y Karl estaban prisioneros. * Aparece dentro de la estación y encima de la puerta del Complejo Hidra. * Aparece en las batas de Jack y Juliet durante la operación de Ben. * En la correa de un oso polar que se teletransportó a Túnez * Aparece también en la Quinta temporada durante el episodio The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham cuando Caesar encuentra un documento con un logotipo de La Hidra en el. Apariciones no canon * En el vídeo podcast del 3 de octubre de 2006, el logo de la Hidra puede ser visto en la gorra de Damon Lindelof. Esto fue mostrado antes del espisodio 3x01, y fue la primera aparición oficial de este logo. Logo de La Llama Estación DHARMA asociada: La Llama 128px|thumb|left|Logo de La Llama * La imagen del centro del logo es una llama de fuego. * Este logo tampoco tiene la palabra 'DHARMA' en el dibujo del centro, de modo que es similar a los de La Hidra, La Perla y El Espejo. Apariciones *El logo se pudo ver por primera vez en el mapa de la puerta blindada. *Se puede ver en una pared dentro de la estación. *En el mono de trabajo de Mikhail. *En los manuales DHARMA de La Llama. *En el vídeo de La Llama cuando John juega al Ajedrez. *En la bata de laboratorio de Pierre Chang *En el mapa de cableado DHARMA. *En el overol de Radzinsky. Logo de El Espejo Estación DHARMA asociada: El Espejo 128px|thumb|left|Logo de El Espejo ]] *La imagen central del logo es la cabeza de un conejo. *La palabra DHARMA reemplaza un trigrama. *El logo del plano está invertido y en el cuello del conejo hay un reloj que marca las 8:15 hs. Apariciones *Este logo fue visto en el plano de la estación que Sayid tenía. *El logo y la estación fueron vistos por primera vez en "Greatest Hits". Después de oír el nombre de la estación, Sayid examinó documentos que había tomado de la estación La Llama antes de que esta fuera destruida, mostrando el plano de la estación submarina. *Siendo la propia estación una alusión a "Alicia a través del espejo", el logo de la estación tiene dibujado el conejo blanco, al que Alicia persigue hasta llegar al hoyo del animal, en "Aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas". *El logo fue visto en el plano, pero también pudo verse en la parte superior del exterior de la estación submarina cuando Charlie y Desmond pasaron buceando por su lado. *Las referencias a Conejos Blancos, Agujeros del Conejo, y Alicia en el país de las Maravillas son elementos muy comunes en la mentalidad de los jugadores de juegos de realidad alternativa, tal como The Lost Experience, y nos lleva de vuelta a los días de los juegos inmersivos, con aspectos del Mascarada (que trataba de encontrar una liebre dorada oculta). Logo de La Tempestad Estación DHARMA asociada: La Tempestad *La imagen del centro del logo es una ola. *La palabra "DHARMA" atraviesa el círculo, bajo el centro. *Las letras están en negro sobre el fondo blanco de la imagen. Apariciones *En el exterior de la estación La Tempestad. *En varios lugares debajo de La Tempestad. *En el mapa de Daniel. Logo de La Orquídea Estación DHARMA asociada: La Orquídea 128px|thumb|left|Logo de La Orquídea 128px|thumb|right|Vídeo de Orientación de La Orquídea *La imagen del centro del logo recuerda a la de una orquídea. *La palabra "DHARMA" está situada en la línea superior del hexagrama de abajo. *Las línea del hexagrama están en blanco y negro. Apariciones *Fue visto en el dossier del "protocolo secundario" que Martin Keamy leyó. *Hay un dibujo del logo en el diario de Daniel. *Fue visto en el Vídeo de Orientación de La Orquídea, pero invertido. *También se vio el logo en los cascos de trabajadores que estaban construyendo la estación la Orquídea Logo del anorak *Este logo, con el orden de los trigramas cambiado, apareció en el anorak de Ben cuando estaba en el desierto. Sin embargo, los trigramas del abrigo estaban correctos antes de que Ben moviera la Isla. Logo del Templo Estación DHARMA asociada: El Templo 128px|thumb|left|Logo del Templo 128px|thumb|left|Otra posible interpretación del logo. *La imagen del centro del logo parece tener un altar negro con un fondo blanco (o quizá una T negra) dentro del círculo interior. Aún no se ha visto lo bastante claro, y sólo se puede dar una descripción especulativa. *No está claro si la palabra "DHARMA" aparece en el logo. Apariciones *Apareció en el mapa del Templo que Ben dio a Danielle, Karl, y Alex. Logo de El Faro Estación DHARMA asociada: El Faro *La imagen del centro parece ser un faro, lámpara o algún tipo de señal luminosa. *La palabra DHARMA no aparece. Apariciones en JRA *En el Juego de realidad alternativa Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project apareció por primera vez en un video de Dharma Special Access con Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse. *Lindelof reveló en un e-mail que se trataba de una estación DHARMA desconocida. *Se pudo ver durante una milésima de segundo en la web de Ajira Airways cuando uno selecciona una asiento para reservar el vuelo 316. Apariciones en Lost *En la Puerta de la estación *En la computadora usada por la Sra. Hawking. Logo de la Seguridad DHARMA Estación DHARMA asociada: Estación de Seguridad ]] *La imagen en el centro del logo es una estrella de cinco puntas. *La palabra "DHARMA" aparece en el centro de la estrella. Apariciones * Aparece por primera vez en el overol de Jin durante el capítulo 316 * Lo usa todo el personal de seguridad de la Iniciativa DHARMA incluyendo a Jim LaFleur, Jerry, Phil, Miles, y Jin. Logo del Taller Mecánico Estación DHARMA asociada: Taller Mecánico ]] *La imagen en el centro del logo parece ser una llave de bocas fijas. *La palabra "DHARMA" no aparece en el logo. Apariciones *En unos barriles de nafta. *En un tanque de gas. *En el overol de Juliet y de Kate *En una caja de herramientas. Logo de la Cafetería Estación DHARMA asociada: Cafetería *La imagen del centro del logo es un sombrero de chef y utensillos cruzados. *La palabra DHARMA se puede ver debajo del círculo y no reemplaza ninguno de los trigramas. Apariciones *En el bolsillo del overol de Hurley con la designación de Chef. Logo de la escuela DHARMA Estación DHARMA asociada: Escuela DHARMA *La imagen del centro del logo es una manzana sobre unos libros. *La palabra DHARMA no aparece en el logo. Apariciones *Fue visto en la libreta de Hurley. Logo del Galaga Lugar DHARMA Asociado: Galaga *La imagen del centro es un submarino. *La palabra DHARMA no aparece. Apariciones *Fue visto en los monos del Capitán Bird y de su tripulación a bordo del Galaga. Logo modernizado En el juego de realidad alternativa, Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project, la reencarnación de la Iniciativa DHARMA. Utiliza un nuevo logo que elimina varios de los detalles del logo original. Los trigramas del I-Ching se fusionaron, y el borde se eliminó. El texto "Dharma Initiative" está escrito en tipografía futura. Además cambió el orden de los trigramas, se puede ver claramente que rotó un cuarto en el sentido de las agujas del reloj (ver diferencia entre las imágenes). Logos canon sin identificar Logo de la "Puerta" "Estación" DHARMA asociada: La Puerta * Los usuarios de Lostpedia la llamaron "La Puerta". * La imagen en el centro del logo es un rectángulo, con una línea horizontal que atraviesa el centro. * El rectángulo parece ser un Rectángulo Dorado, un valor matemático muy frecuente en la naturaleza. *La palabra DHARMA aparece en su centro. Apariciones * Aparece en la puerta de la que se pensaba era una estación pero resultó ser una farsa. La puerta sólo tenía una pared de roca detrás de ella y sólo formaba parte de una fachada (la aldea falsa) creada por los Otros. Logos no canon sin identificar Logo "Flash" *La imagen del centro es un rayo. *La palabra DHARMA no aparece en el logo. *Es uno de los logos que tienen color invertido. Apariciones *En el tailer de Lost:Via Domus Controversia sobre el Logo de la "R Revertida" *Este logo fue pensado originalmente para ser un logo falso encontrado en Retrieveroftruth.com. (diferente al sitio real de Retrieveroftruth.com) Apariciones *Fue encontrado más adelante en la página DHARMA Gear el día 8/16/07 en la tienda online de la ABC. El logo todavía estaba presente en la fecha 05/29/08, sin cambios, incluso después los productos nuevos fueran agregados a la tienda online de la ABC. Es notable que el “logo falso” esté puesto, en la misma fotografía, al lado de las puertas del Cisne, con la insignia probablemente verdadera en las puertas dichas. La presencia del logo en la página de la ABC hizo que aumentaran las preguntas sobre sus orígenes. *Aparece en la serie en el episodio decimotercero de la quinta temporada, "Some like it Hoth", en la camisa de Radzinsky. Trivia * Se puede ver el símbolo religioso del yin-yan en la serie. El estilo octagonal del bagua también es mostrado en "Not in Portland", en una lámpara de la mesilla de Rachel. Lost.cubit.net Imagen ]] * Durante los títulos de apertura de Cloverfield, se puede ver muy brevemente un logo DHARMA en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla. *Aquí cuatro trigramas pueden ser apreciados en el billete de Ajira Airways. Ver también *Iniciativa DHARMA *Vídeos de orientación de la Iniciativa DHARMA *Estaciones de la Iniciativa DHARMA en:DHARMA Logos Category:Iniciativa DHARMA Category:Sin Resolver Category:Listas Category:Símbolos